The Wanderer
by Agent Percy Jackson
Summary: Percy, after being cursed to be forever 16, has nothing to live for but cannot die. As the war with the Titans draws near, which side will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

**The Wanderer**

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic and flames are accepted! **

**Chapter one**

**Unknown POV **

A solitary figure stood upon a hill gazing up at the moon. His body cast long trails of shadows in the moon-light. Staring at the moon always comforted him. Unlike everything else, the moon never changed. Even after the two thousand years he's looked at it. Sighing, he turned around and began to silently but quickly raced through the darkness back to his camp. An hour later, he set up camp after sprinting nonstop through the forest. Moments later, he sat in front of the fire. The next day he would pack up and leave to wander around the country as he had for thousands of years. He had been cursed to never die. Many people thought that would be a blessing. In reality though, it,s a horrid curse never to age, never to die. To see his friends die in old age when he was as young as the day he was cursed. The gods, Chiron, Lupa,and the oldest members of the Hunters of Artemis knew who he was. Mortals who saw him assumed he was just some homeless sixteen-year old. But he was far,far,more. He was Tamer of Cerberus, survivor of Charybdis and slayer of the original Empusa and countless other monster. He was "The Cursed One". He was "The Wanderer". He was Percy Jackson.

**Please let me know what you think!**

** This is Agent Jackson signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is Agent Jackson back online! Just letting you guys know I DO PLAN ON CONTINUING THIS STORY! I will also try to make the chapters longer. Remember, that was just the intro. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And now . . .The Wanderer!

Third POV

The sunrise next day, Percy jumped down from the tree where he had spent the night. Today he was planning to cover another hundred miles. Yawning, he slung on his backpack and began to quickly trot through the woods with no real destination in mind. Around noon, he sat down and a quick meal before setting off again. In reality, he didn't need to eat. Even if he starved himself for years it wouldn't matter. He could feel hunger but could not die for lack of food. So he ate for comfort and luxury. He snorted. Luxury, he didn't know the meaning. His life was spent suffering and fighting , around 3 o'clock,he sensed a disturbance in the forest. He stretched out his senses and began to feel for groups of water. Yes, he was a son of Poseidon. The strongest one in fact. He had been taught strength by Hercules, stamina by Achilles, strategy by Theseus, cunning by Odysseus, and senses by Orion. He had also, after the grudging consent of Artemis, joined the Hunt for a year to learn stealth and archery. Although the Hunt had been hard at first, they had eventually accepted him. Surprisingly, even Atalanta, Zoe, and even Artemis eventually warmed up to him. He formed something of a bond with the hunt in that wanted him to stay with them but he was the wanderer. If he stayed with a group of people for over a year he would begin to have fits of torturous pain so great that he would pass out. At the moment he sensed a group of demigods under attack from large group of monsters. Realizing they could not hold out much longer. He began to sprint at incredible speeds towards the battle.

Thalia POV

"Luke,look out!" I screamed as he barely dodged an incoming blow from a Scythian Dracaena. "Thanks" he yelled back "You watch out to!" I was about to retort when Annabeth screamed "Thalia!". I glanced over to see her pinned by a Hellhound. With a yell, I hurled my spear with all the force I could muster. A moment later, Annabeth was coated with golden dust as the monster dissolved on top of her. With a yell,she jumped up and drew her knife and began to slash through the monsters. A few minuets later we were backed up against a wall with about a dozen monsters surrounding us. There was no way we could win. Annabeth was injured, and all of us were exhausted. As I braced myself for the final fight, I looked helplessly at Luke. His blue eyes showed determination but I could tell he knew we were out-matched. "Well" I said as the monsters slowly began to advance, "It was an honor to serve with you guys". "Don't talk like that Thalia," Annabeth said weakly behind me, we'll be alright, right Luke?". Luke didn't respond. The monsters kept coming closer and closer. i raised my spear and shield in hopes of killing a few more monsters before I fell. this is it I thought despairingly. The monsters roared and charged. Suddenly, a large person jumped in front of us landing lightly on the balls of his feet. He wore a pitch black cloak that stretched to just below his knees. He had black jeans on and a hood covered his face. In other words he was HOT! He stood there calmly as the monsters pulled-up in shock. "Wanderer w-w-we are so sorry" a cyclops whimpered as he retreated back towards the other monsters. "We d-didn't know that you were there. If we did we wouldn't of attacked". A deep chuckle came from the cloaked figure as he drew a knife and began playing with it. "No one ever knows where I am unless I want them to." he said in a deep, smooth, almost nonchalant voice. "You said that you would not of attacked them if I had shown up. Does that mean you would have attacked, killed, and eaten these untrained demigods? "O-o-of course not sir." it replied meekly. Yeah right I thought. "I don't think so." the stranger replied, his voice deathly cold. "have fun in Taurtarus" he said. Suddenly he threw four knives in rapid succession before leaping into the fray. I yelled "No!". There were way to many monsters for him to take alone. I grabbed my spear and charged into the battle but before I could do anything, he was sitting on the ground with piles of dust everywhere. I stared at him in shock before asking "Who-Who are you?" He looked up at me and calmly replied "I am the Wanderer"

Annabeths POV

I stood in shock after seeing this stranger obliterate the enemy and still not even be breathing hard afterwards. He amazed me. The sheer power radiating off of him rivaled anything I had ever met. I looked over and saw Thalia and Luke looking just as stunned as me. Then Thalia managed to speak up" "Who-Who are you?" She stuttered. He looked up and said "I am the Wanderer". For some reason I shivered. This guy had such an intimidating aura surrounding him that I couldn't help it. He looked at us curiously and asked" Are you on a quest for Chiron?" "Who?" I asked , confused by him. He looked at us for a moment before sighing. "So you have not been to the camp yet" he sighed, "I suppose I should take you there." he said before waving us to follow him. I looked to Luke who hesitated before following this "Wanderer" person with Thalia in tow. So I followed behind Thalia before grabbing her arm and whispering in her ear," Do you think he is trustworthy?". She hesitated looking ahead at the figure leading us to this "camp". "I'm not sure" she replied quietly," Be on guard" I nodded and went to stand with Luke keeping an eye on our guide and a hand on my knife.

You guys know the drill. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Also who should I pair Percy with. I really don't want it to be Annabeth. Sorry Percabeth fans but there are enough of those already! The options are

Zoe Nightshade ( who I originally planned on using)

Thalia Grace ( Ehhhh maybe )

A goddess ( Artemis, Hestia, Lupa?)

Someone from Camp Jupiter

OC

Other

Let me Know!

This is Agent Jackson signing off. 


End file.
